Two years and counting
by Hikaru6588
Summary: For the Klaine week. Day one: Early Klaine. The first time Blaine goes to a Friday Night Dinner as The Boyfriend, he's not-so-subtly freaking out. Kurt wants to know why.


Geez, it's already been two years since the Kiss (yes, capitalized). Life is been busy lately, and I lost track of time, so I found out about the Klaine week only a few hours ago. In Italy is already Tuesday but, truth be told, I didn't get the chance to publish until now, but the story was ready in time, I swear, so I hope you won't mind the little delay. I'm hoping to put online the second story in time, though. :3

Unbetad, for now (again, only found out it was already the Klaine Week a few hours ago; I didn't have time to contact my beta). I'll edit this as soon as possible with the eventual corrections. For now, sorry for any mistakes, but English isn't my first language :\

**First prompt: Early Klaine.**

**Two years and counting**

**1. The one where there are confessions (and Kurt likes Blaine really, really much)**

If Kurt hadn't known better, he could've swore that Blaine was nervous. But, in all honesty, why should he have been? They were just going to spend the early evening with his family, since "No, Kurt, Friday Night Dinners aren't negotiable; you can bring Blaine with you, if you want, and then go out after we've finished". But really, it wasn't that big of a deal: Blaine stayed over a million times during those dinners, especially when his parents were on some sort of trip – and that happened awfully often, but it wasn't his place to say something. Not until he finally met them with his new status of boyfriend, at least. Then he'll have a couple of things to say to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, and it probably won't be very pretty. At all.

Anyway, Blaine already knew his parents and stepbrother, had for months, and he had never seemed even remotely nervous. Even when he first met Burt while he was hanging out with Kurt in his old basement, pretending to be helping him to plan his parent's wedding while skimming through Kurt's DVD collection, he barely blinked before getting up and shake Burt's hand with his signature Dalton-poster-boy smile in place.

Now, on the other end, Blaine was fidgety, his eyes darting out the window like he expected Burt to jump him on the Hummel's driveway as soon as they're out of Kurt's car.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at his boyfriend with concern. Blaine looked at him in a way that probably should've reassured him but, yeah, _no_.

"Fine." He reply, his smile a little strained. "Just- it's just a little of 'first-time-meeting-the-parent-as-the-boyfriend' kind of nerves, I think."

Kurt tilted his head, studying the other guy with intense eyes, and Blaine diverted his. Kurt frowned slightly.

"You're not telling me something."

And no, it wasn't a question.

Blaine swallowed minutely.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Blaine Anderson, I've known you for months. I was your best friend and I still am. I know you. So spill."

Blaine keep his eyes on the handle on his side, looking at it like it was the most interesting thing on earth, and licked his lips. Suddenly Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh, no." Blaine turned his head immediately. "No. No, no, no, no. You're not breaking up with me a week after you finally put your head out of your ass. _You're not._" A moment of silence. "... Are you?"

He kept his eyes low, looking at the steering wheel like he physically pained at him just to look at Blaine. Who needed a couple of seconds to get what Kurt had just said because, seriously, what?

"What? No!" he said out loud. Kurt risked a glance in his direction, and intercepted the look of pure disbelief on his face. "Absolutely no! Why would you think that?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay. It's just- You have to promise me to not get mad, or freak out on me in any way, or take your father' shotgun, or-"

"Blaine." He stopped mid-sentence, glancing at his boyfriend with such a puppy face that Kurt smiled despite himself and cupped his cheek in his hand. "Calm down. And tell me why are you acting like you're going to face your death sentence in a couple of minutes before I _really_ start to freak out."

Silence; Kurt just looked at him in silence while he nibbled at his lower lip, trying to find the right words.

"Do you remember some weeks ago, when you said you didn't know a thing about sex and the I tried to talk to you about it and you, kinda, kicked me out of your room?" Kurt blushed a little but nodded, Blaine swallowed. "I've, uhm, talked to your dad after that."

"You did _what_?!"

Blaine closed his eyes, like not seeing his – now really angry – boyfriend could keep him safe from his wrath.

"I've, uhm, talked to him about the fact that you weren't going to inform yourself about sex anytime soon, and that you could end up hurt if you didn't, and that maybe he could put to use the great relationship you two have and, you know, talk to you, and-"

"And he did, Blaine, thank you very much. I had the most awkward conversation ever with my father, and now I know why."

"I was worried about you, okay? I didn't realize that I liked you yet, and I saw you so closed up when it came to sex that I thought "what if he goes to a party and meets the wrong guy? What if I'm not there with him to help?" I know I've overstepped, but I just- I couldn't stop thinking about what could've gone wrong, and I did the only thing I could think of at that time, and-"

Kurt's hand was suddenly covering his mouth, his owner looking at him with a stern look.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." He said, and Blaine's heart sunk a little. He was so, so going to break up with him now. "You're also lucky I like you _this_ much, or I'd have already kick your ass." Blaine couldn't help but smile against Kurt's palm and shifted a little to free himself.

"So you're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"After all the time I waited for you to wake up? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well, you're actually still going out with me after I confessed I'm the one that prompted the Talk between you and your father, so..."

"And you're going to pay for everything we do tonight, from the dessert to the theater to every little thing that will come to my mind. Every single one. And consider yourself lucky I won't hold out the kisses, 'cause I could. But I won't."

Blaine grinned.

"Oh, you're so, so selfless, Kurt Hummel."

"I know. I make great sacrifices for the sake of my boyfriends. Consider yourself honored to be called one."

"Wait, _boyfriends_? Plural? So I'm just another notch in your belt, Mr. Hummel?"

"Of course, sweetie. What, did you really think you were that special?"

"Silly me, I know."

They both laughed, unable to keep the conversation serious, the Blaine looked at him, smiling a little bashfully.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. But, looking back, I'd probably do it again. I just- I couldn't let anything bad happen to you, not when I knew I could do something to avoid it."

"It's okay. Really. Don't get me wrong, you're still going to _pay,_" he arched his eyebrows to make sure he knew he was serious, 'cause, hello? Sex Talk with his father! "But it wasn't that horrible, if I think about it. One day I might even come to the conclusion that it bring us even closer. Maybe. But that day, if it exists, is still really, really far away."

Blaine smiled at him again, linking their hands together.

"So that's why you were so nervous? Are you afraid my dad will kill you on our front door because you told him to talk to me about sex?"

"... Maybe. I mean, first I go to him at his garage..."

"Oh my God, not there, Blaine..."

"... And less than a month later, we start dating. I mean, _I_ would kill me if I were him."

The look Kurt gave him was full of pity; Blaine scrunched his nose.

"Again, you're so, so lucky I really, really like you, Blaine, and I found your stupidity endearing. So lucky."

"... You were supposed to cheer me up after my last confession, you know. Not offend me. You're a terrible, terrible boyfriend."

"Sex Talk, Blaine. Sex. Talk. You're not getting any sympathy from me anytime soon." He said, opening his door and getting out. Blaine did the same, meeting him in front of the car with a pout on his face. Kurt just smiled and linked their arms, starting toward the house with a wide smile on his face.

A sadist. Kurt Hummel was a true sadist.

And, as Kurt pecked his cheek and squeezed his hand tightly and reassuringly just before he ringed the bell, making him smile a little over the nerves, he found out that he wouldn't change a thing about him even if he had the chance.


End file.
